


The Seven SOUL's Prophecy

by TerminusVerso



Series: Tale's End [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prophecy, literally just a prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Every Underground has an angel's prophecy, and this one is no different.
Series: Tale's End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642924
Kudos: 4





	The Seven SOUL's Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This will be more relevant later, but until then, I'll leave you guessing as to what's in store.

_After hundreds of years of forced solitude..._

_an angel will fall._

_After monsters give into sins tabooed..._

_an angel will fall._

_Build a vast city beneath the stone and ice._

_Do not be afraid of sacrifice._

_In order to succeed, one must vanish from sight_

_lest those wish to continue the kingdom's strife._

_Shall beams of fractured light_

_guide all who wish to fight._

_With depth as deep as night and strength akin to starlight,_

_a SOUL hides in a land known for glowing stalactites._

_Shimmering and shining like a flame's welcoming glow,_

_a friendly foe illuminates sleet, frost, and snow._

_Lavender's envy - a most ferocious beast - travels paths_

_eroded and faulty, in which many merely bypass._

_Embraced by neither ocean or sky, seek out a place where_

_a discarded article awaits, torn and snared._

_As bright as grass on a sunny day, an emerald teardrop falls_

_to the ground from a height lethal for one so small._

_Living amongst flowers is a SOUL whose tricky and lost._

_Play their games and prepare for a major cost._

_A burning blaze encased in a shape inverted but monster-like_

_will appear once more, only phantom-like._

_Again, again, and again- they will rise_

_'til they meet their demise._

_At the edge of the hellfire, one of three must throw away_

_their greatest desire and learn to pray_

_or risk their fate and be forced to stay._

_An angel is falling..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I said I wasn't planning more than this. 
> 
> * _One can not fathom the shadows shifting in the darkness._


End file.
